


violets are used for violence

by Anonymous



Category: Tiredtwt - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, No Smut, this is a hyper fixation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 11:53:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: purpled breaking second gender norms.
Relationships: Astelic & Grayson | Purpled (Video Blogging RPF), Grayson | Purpled/SammyGreen (Video Blogging RPF), theres no astelic/purpled
Kudos: 9
Collections: anonymous





	violets are used for violence

**Author's Note:**

> i apologize if you see eighty mentioned or walli mentioned, they were apart of the fixation but i soon grew out of it and then started on sammy astelic and purpled. i changed the name. this was originally about walli eighty and purpled, not sammy astelic and purpled.
> 
> DONT MAKE THIS WEIRD, THIS IS A HYPERFIXATION OF MINE!!! DO NOT MAKE THIS SEXUAL, DO NOT MAKE THIS ABOUT YOUR HEATS OR RUTS, PURPLED. IS. A. MINOR.

“PURPLED!! GET UP!! WE’RE GOING TO THE MEETING!” purpled whined, turning over and curling up. “purpled, honey...” astelic whispered, pulling his face away from his pillow. “get up, we want you to come with us to the meeting.” she whispered. he whined again, weakly shoving her hand away.

she sighed, taking away his pillow. “stel- i’m tired!” astelic gave up, gesturing sammy to grab the boy. sammy scooped up the omega, making him wake up. “sammy! let me go back to sleep!” he tried to shove him away. sammy dropped him onto the couch. 

purpled got up, his blanket draped over his shoulders. “you had to do that?” he yawned. “you wouldn’t get up. now brush your teeth, or i’m not gonna give you back bedwars.” stel demanded, giving him a look. the boy got up quickly, walking to the bathroom. “dumbass.” she sighed. sammy laughed.

purpled came back a few minutes later, fully dressed and he didn’t look like he stayed up for 3 days beforehand. purpled sighed. looking at the others. “okay, wait. did you eat? c’mon- here eat this-“ purpled grabbed his bag, opening and walking out of the door. “he didn’t eat yet.” she said. 

___

purpled sat down between astelic and sammy. “i’m sorry if this is a problem, but we have brought our lover today.” astelic said, gesturing to purpled. everyone nodded, seeming to be fine with it. the meeting started. “i believed that their... land, should be shortened. or be ridden of.”

astelic grabbed purpled’s hand, squeezing it. “okay, and why is that, sir?” sammy asked, shifting slightly. sammy’s eyes flickered over to purpled’s tense frame. “it’s population is short, us men-“ astelic glared. “-have a much larger amount of people, and are more important.” 

astelic felt purpled squeeze her hand harder than ever, violet eyes narrowed. sammy was about to speak up, but was interrupted. “i’m sorry?” purpled asked, letting go of astelic’s hand. astelic internally sighed. “i said-“ purpled scoffed. “okay, listen here you wrinkly ass freakfaced bitch.” 

sammy shook his head at the younger, he was ignored. “sirs.” purpled’s eyes darkened. “please keep your omega calm, and in check.” the man glared. “i have a name. it’s purpled. and it’s only fucking purpled.” he glared. the man rolled his eyes. “purpled, please sit down.”

purpled scoffed. “no. give me a valid reason other than fucking population on why our land should be moved.” he growled. “it’s unimportant. and you are not involved in this meeting. so sit down, and be an obedient omega like you are supposed to.” the man demanded. sammy swore under his breath. it was silent. 

“listen here you fucking bald ass wrinkly fucking two faced son of a bitch twink.” astelic bit the inside of her cheek, sammy clutched his navy pants. “i am not gonna fucking sit here and listen to you trash my own fucking home. what if i said that your land was a waste and everyone there is a piece of fucking shit that deserves to rot?” gasps went around. 

“omega! sit. down.” the alpha tried to use his pheromones. purpled faltered for a moment, astelic was worried that he would obey. but purpled instead shoved his chair over. “i go by fucking purpled. use my fucking name instead of generalizing a fucking gender you fucking haggish bitch!” purpled’s grape scent turned into a rotten one. 

“contain your omega!” honestly, they should have predicted that purpled would try to jump at him. astelic and sammy quickly grabbed the smaller, pulling him back. “MY NAME IS FUCKING PURPLED! USE IT AND DONT FUCKING GENERALIZE A GENDER THAT WON’T HESITATE TO KICK YOUR ASS!” purpled almost got out. 

he was pushed down in his chair, astelic grabbed his hand. “okay. we will continue with our meeting. and we won’t be interrupted.” the man said. purpled’s rotten scent overwhelmed the room, the violet eyed boy was shaking with adrenaline. “he did ask a rather reasonable question.” 

the mans eyebrows quirked up. “oh? what did the omega ask?” purpled’s grip tightened. “he asked why we should shorten our land, and we need another reason rather than population and importance.” astelic stated. the man sighed. “well, it’s leaders are not the best.” purpled’s scent got stronger with each word. 

“and their omegas aren’t... ideal.” purpled go up, slamming his hands over the table. “IT WAS ME! I AM ONE PERSON! I AM NOT THE FACE OF A WHOLE GENDER!” purpled yelled. the man tensed. “omegas are meant to be obedient, quiet, and respectful.” he said calmly. purpled scoffed. “fuck you and your dumb assumptions!” 

“your just a wrinkly ass haggish fucking freak who decided to generalize a whole gender that isn’t even mean to be like that! that is just your sick fantasies of something you could never have in the first place, a fucking wife!” sammy bit his lip, covering his mouth. everyone seemed to have laughed at that.

the man, red faced, stood up aswell. “i have a family! unlike you, sporting with these poor excuses for alphas and leaders!” he hollered. “YOU STUPID FUCKING BITCH!” purpled lunged over, attacking the poor old man. “PURPLED WAIT-“ 

purpled punched, and shoved, and did everything he could to beat up this poor old man. a kind beta tried to intervene, but purpled shoved him away repeatedly while curb stomping the mother fucker. “NOBODY WANTED YOUR WRINKLY SEXIST FUCKING OLDASS SELF ANYWAY! MAYBE GET A DAMN FAMILY AND A WIFE BEFORE STARTING A FUCKING COUNTRY!” sammy laughed at that.

the meeting was canceled shortly, and 2 bodyguards were called in. that turned into 3, that turned into 5, that turned into 8, that turned into 11, that escalated until it turned into a record of 15. ponk was called, then punz, and finally dream and techno. 

during the walk home (their cab wouldn’t come for them because of the traffick and the fact that he was a victim of one lf purpled’s attacks.) purpled continued to rant about how the man could ‘suck on my fucking clit’ and how he ‘wouldn’t get a fucking wife because nobody wants his wrinkly dumb fucking self’ sammy and astelic laughed through it all. 

“purpled, keys?” purpled handed her the key while still ranting. “and he had the audacity to repeatedly call me omega despite me telling that had my name! he needs to fucking fix his vocabulary!” purpled sat on the counter. sammy shook his head. “what is he gonna do? fucking shout ‘omega!’ as he’s cumming into his nonexistent wife?” astelic choked on her water. 

sammy cackled, astelic covered her face. “purpled-“ “what? i’m fucking curious! he’s just gonna one day fucking propose to his imaginary girlfriend and pull out a cloth ring that says ‘omega race, marry me’ because he doesn’t know her name!” purpled gestured around. “seriously! how the fuck do you deal with them!” purpled looked at them. 

“because then we get to come back home and see you.” purpled’s face got dusted with a light pink shade. he looked away, humming as a response. sammy laughed quietly again. “okay, let’s go to bed. we can watch a movie.” she said, gesturing them to follow. the omega grabbed his blanket, quickly following the alphas. 

“thanks for defending us, purp. you did a good job curb stomping that old man.” purpled hummed, eyes trained on the screen. 


End file.
